The aim of this study is to determine if social consumption of alcohol is associated with increased formation of 8-epi PGF 2 alpha, a novel marker of free-radical catalyzed lipid peroxidation. Free radical generation is implicated in a wide variety of disease states. Research in this area, however, has shown largely indirect and cirumstantial association of free readicals and disease. The main reasons for this has been the inadequacy of the techniques employed to quantify free radical formation. In addition, most of the results obtained from animal studies are in the setting of blood alcohol levels in excess of 200 mg/ml. This study is designed to look for evidence of free radical generation in humans, by measurement of 8 epi-PGF 2 alpha, in response to smaller amounts of alcohol. The investigators intend to expand the study to explore the interaction between fatty acid consumption, social alcohol intake and free radical generation with these pilot data.